The Secret of the Fox
by Rayah the demonic angel
Summary: full summary inside. joined fic with badlevel50percent. hope you like it


**Secret of the Fox**

Summery: when a rough ninja from the hidden sound village comes to  
assassinate the one who ruined his life he wont let anything stop him  
including the entire village hidden in the leaves. And the one who ruined  
his life happens to lie inside Usamaki Naruto.

"hai" speaking  
_'hai' thinking_  
**"hai" jutsu**  
_' hai' kyuubi/inner Sakura_

Here is the chapter Enjoy . by the way Sakura might be a little out of  
character in this chapter but I blame it on paint fumes. -  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: Warning**

"NARUTO! Get back here you coward" Sakura screamed while clearing her  
eyes of paint.

"Sakura it wasn't my fault honest!"

"NARUTO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR GOING TO WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN  
WAKE UP THIS MORNING!"

**XXXflashbackXXX**

Naruto jumped from ledge to ledge with the string of paper lanterns that  
would light the way for all the festival goers that night. He happened to  
jump onto a ledge that was just a little to flimsy to hold his weight. It  
collapsed causing a nearby ladder that had a can of lime green paint to fall  
forward and onto the head of Sakura who had happened to walking by. The  
paint covered her whole head and down to her back was totally green.  
"ah! You ok Sakura? I didn't mean to"

"NARUTO! I'm going to kill you" Naruto wisely took that moment to flee but  
did not run fast enough to loose the lime Sakura who caught up a minute  
later.

**XXXendflashbackXXX**

Naruto and Sakura were running all over the village, they eventually were  
stopped by Kakashi.  
"what are you two doing? Your supposed to be helping put up decorations for  
the festival tonight."

"I was then Naruto dropped a can of paint on me" Sakura said pointing an  
accusing finger a Naruto.

" but it wasn't my fault who would leave a can of paint on a ladder anyway!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, Naruto, I see that this cant be helped so go play  
somewhere else."

"WHAT!" Naruto looks back at Sakura who has a smirk on her face.  
And takes off running. "AHHH!"

"get back here so I can pound you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**XXXAt the festival that nightXXX**

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were in the Konoha village center watching  
as the fire works exploded in bright colors.

"WOW THAT WAS COOL!" Naruto yelled as the fireworks subsided.

Sakura looked over at him. "its just the annual fireworks show"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "well I have never watched  
them before so it's basically the first time I have ever seen fireworks"

"WHAT!" the others screeched, eyes bulging.

"ah yeah I never came to the festivals so I never saw the fireworks,"

Again the other Nins eyes popped. they were about to question Naruto when a  
sudden explosion interrupted them.

"whoa wha." was all Naruto managed to get out before a metal ball about the  
size of a marble rolled out of the smoke, and projected hologram of a man  
in black ninja attire looking upon them.

The Konoha jounins all rushed to the place where the explosion took place.

Suddenly the projection spoke. "Ninja of Konoha, you have someone that I  
want, that I am sure that you want to be rid of." At this there were many  
murmurings of what this could mean. "the child is nothing, what I want is  
inside the child. The child is merely a container." the figure paused for a  
moment letting the hidden meanings of what he said sink in.

"for Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox" there was a collective gasp as the  
villagers finally understood what he meant. And Naruto froze.  
"in two days I will come and be waiting a mile north of the village gates. A  
jounin will escort the container to me and then leave where as I will pick  
up the 'package' and do as I want. But do not fret for I do not plan on  
using the fox to destroy this village or any other I simply want to destroy  
it. But if you do not head my request I will not let any thing get in my  
way, including all of this village, so be warned." The image started to  
fade.

"two days remember two days" and with those parting words the hologram  
disappeared and the metal ball exploded.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bad50: alright so how was it? Good? Bad? Tell us with REVIEWS! By the way,  
this takes place after sasuke leaves. And this wont have Japanese words in  
it unless someone tells us about a site with the listings for words cause we  
don't know many and it would be weird only to have like one word in Japanese  
and can someone tell us a site with listings for jutsus. So enough with my  
ramblings, REVIEW!

Rayah: what she said.

Ps: for us to continue I need at least one review from someone who likes  
this fic. So if you like it REVIEW!


End file.
